deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
DEATH BATTLE Cast
DEATH BATTLE Cast is a spin-off podcast series of DEATH BATTLE!. Podcasts Episode 1: Doomsday's Baby Goo On the first episode of the DEATH BATTLE Cast, Ben, Nick, Torrian and Chad discuss Doomsday's origins, which candy would win in a fight and Torrian break's Chad's heart Date: Nov 4, 2016 Community Battle placed: "M&Ms vs Gummy Bears" Episode 2: Hulk & Doomsday get Strange The guys talk about Dr. Strange, Superman Porn and go deeper into Hulk vs Doomsday. Date: Nov 11, 2016 Previous Community Battle winner: Gummy Bears Community Battle placed: "Doctor Strange's Cloak of Levitation vs Aladdin's Magic Carpet" Episode 3: Black Widow has it rough The guys talk Black Widow, Roronora Zoro, and the benefits of having robot arms. Date: Nov 18, 2016 Previous Community Battle winner: Aladdin's Magic Carpet Community Battle placed: "Jax vs Nathan Spencer" (Note: The community battle was an arm-wrestling contest, rather than a traditional battle). Episode 4: Dora vs Superman? The guys talk about the upcoming Zoro vs Erza DEATH BATTLE and how Dora the explorer could maybe take on Superman. Date: Nov 25, 2016 Previous Community Battle winner: Jax Community Battle placed: "Naruto vs Gandalf" Episode 5: Wizards or Jedi? We discuss Zoro vs Erza and find out why Torrian should never have super powers... Date: Dec 2, 2016 Previous Community Battle winner: Draw Community Battle placed: "Gordon Ramsay vs Guy Fieri" Episode 6: Cereal Mascot Battle Royale The DEATH BATTLE crew talk Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie, DBX, and which cereal mascot would win in a battle royale. Date: Dec 9, 2016 Previous Community Battle winner: Gordon Ramsay Community Battle placed: "Cereal Mascot Battle Royale" Episode 7: Santa Claus vs Easter Bunny : The guys really get into the responses from the community battle, talk pinkie pie and Torrian is a unicorn. : Date: Dec 16, 2016 : Previous Community Battle winner: Captain Crunch : Community Battle placed: "Santa Claus vs the Easter Bunny" Episode 8: Goku kissed Superman? : The DEATH BATTLE Crew talks Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie, Goku and Superman kissing, and so much more. : Date: Dec 23, 2016 : Previous Community Battle winner: Santa Claus : Community Battle placed: "Bugs Bunny vs Mickey Mouse" Episode 9: Minions vs Rabbids? : DB Cast is back and the guys talk Minions, Rabbids and Torrian's fear of flying : Date: Jan 6, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Mickey Mouse : Community Battle placed: "Minions vs Rabbids" Episode 10: Aquaman's Popemobile : The guys talk about the upcoming DEATH BATTLE Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake, Torrian's childhood accident and a mobile swimming pool. : Date: Jan 13, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Minions : Community Battle placed: "the Batmobile vs the Magic School Bus" Episode 11: Batmobile vs The Magic School Bus : The crew discusses the Batmobile taking on the Magic School Bus, who could take on Sherlock and more. : Date: Jan 20, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Draw : Community Battle placed: "Sherlock Holmes vs Bruce Wayne" Episode 12: Behind the Scenes : The DEATH BATTLE crew talks about Lara vs Nathan and goes in depth into DEATH BATTLE and how the show changes your mindset. : Date: Jan 27, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Bruce Wayne : Community Battle placed: "Luffy vs Naruto vs Goku" : (Note: The community battle was an eating contest, rather than a traditional battle). Episode 13: Goku/Luffy/Naruto Eating Contest! : The DEATH BATTLE Crew debates who would win in an eating contest and gives extra details on the Lara vs Nathan episode! : Date: Feb 3, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Goku : Community Battle placed: None : (Note: In place of the Community Battle, viewers were asked to provide lyrics for a Rap Battle between Wizard and Boomstick ). Episode 14: Dick Taser! : The DB Cast talks Scrooge vs Shovel Knight, Jessica gives us a lesson in duck anatomy and Torrian takes the show to a whole new level! : Date: Feb 10, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: None : Community Battle placed: None : (Note: This episode was supposed to showcase selected lyrics from the previous challenge, however it was postponed due to the absence of Chad James). Episode 15: Darth Maul vs Carnage : Wiz & Boomstick throw down in a Rap Battle and the crew talks Shovel Knight, Carnage vs Darth Maul and more! : Date: Feb 17, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: None : Community Battle placed: "Darth Maul vs Carnage" : (Note: Instead of a Community Battle, the episode showcased Wizard and Boomstick in a Rap Battle). Episode 16: Shovel Knight, Wizards and Flubber : The DEATH BATTLE crew talks Shovel Knight, Wizards, Flubber and more! Also, it's National Margarita Day! : Date: Feb 24, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Darth Maul : Community Battle placed: "Moana vs Ariel" Episode 17: Moana vs Ariel : The crew debates a disney matchup, the lineage of Goofy and goes in depth on Scrooge vs Shovel Knight. : Date: Mar 3, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Ariel : Community Battle placed: "Kool-Aid Man vs Randy (Macho Man) Savage" Episode 18: Kool-Aid Man vs Macho Man : The Cast talks Kool-Aid Man vs Macho Man, Venom in DEATH BATTLE, the Iron Fist Netflix Series and more! : Date: Mar 10, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Draw : Community Battle placed: "Gipsy Danger Jeager vs Eren Yeager" : (Note: In this Community Battle, all combatants are drunk on Jagermeister). Episode 19: Jeager vs Yeager : We discussed Venom's opponent Bane, our love for Power Rangers and Eren Yeager vs the Gipsy Danger Jeager : Date: Mar 17, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Draw : Community Battle placed: "Power Rangers Battle Royale" Episode 20: Power Rangers Battle Royale : We discuss our latest DEATH BATTLE! Venom vs Bane, who would win a Power Ranger battle royale and how to rob a bank : Date: Mar 24, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Kimberly Ann Heart (Pink Ranger) : Community Battle placed: "Foot Clan Ninjas vs Putty Patrollers" Episode 21: Epic Iron Fist Rant : The crew talks Megazord vs Voltron, Putties vs the Foot Clan and Torrian has an epic rant on the Iron Fist Netflix show! : Date: Mar 31, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Putty Patrollers : Community Battle placed: "Doctor Manhattan vs Aladdin's Genie" Episode 22: Dr. Manhattan vs Genie (Aladdin) : The crew goes in depth on the upcoming Megazord vs Voltron fight and they debate physics VS magic with Dr. Manhattan VS the Genie from Aladdin : Date: Apr 7, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Doctor Manhattan : Community Battle placed: "Batman vs Big O" Episode 23: Batman vs Big O : The DEATH BATTLE Cast dives into Power Rangers VS Voltron and who would win between Batman and Big O! : Date: Apr 14, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Big O : Community Battle placed: "Speedsters Battle Royale" : (Note: This Community Battle was also a race, though it was primarily treated as a battle). Episode 24: Speed Battle! : The crew discusses Natsu's power, who would win in a speed battle, and so much more... : Date: Apr 21, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Speedy Gonzales : Community Battle placed: "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Street Sharks" Episode 25: TMNT vs Street Sharks : The cast talks about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Street Sharks, Natsu vs Ace, and Star Wars : Date: Apr 28, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Street Sharks : Community Battle placed: "Sigma vs Ultron" Episode 26: Sigma vs Ultron : The crew discusses the latest DEATH BATTLE Natsu VS Ace, Sigma vs Ultron and why Iron Fist might ruin Marvel's Defenders. : Date: May 5, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Draw : Community Battle placed: "Iron Fist vs Liu Kang" Episode 27: Elsa vs Sub-Zero : The cast talks Sub-Zero's freezing techniques, why Elsa from Frozen might be the most OP ice character and Liu Kang vs Iron Fist. : Date: May 12, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Iron Fist : Community Battle placed: "Chewbacca vs Groot" Episode 28: Chewbacca vs Groot : The cast talks Glacius' origin, rule 34 DEATH BATTLE research and Nick's apartment break in. : Date: May 19, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Groot : Community Battle placed: "Kong Family vs King Kong" Episode 29: Kongs vs King Kong : The cast talks the DK family vs King Kong, Sub-Zero vs Glacius and Torrian's strange ideas on...everything... : Date: May 26, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Kong Family : Community Battle placed: "Scooby Doo vs Blue" Episode 30: Goku's A-Team : The cast talks Android 18's powers and abilities, the strongest Dragon Ball Super characters and Torrian the Hedgehog : Date: Jun 2, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: None : Community Battle placed: "Scooby Doo vs Blue" and "Face vs Zordon" : (Note: Instead of featuring the Community Battle, this episode featured fan-made Sonic the Hedgehog characters based on Torrian Crawford). Episode 31: Scooby Doo vs Blue : The cast talks Scooby vs Blue, steals beer from Achievement Hunter and talks about the all new set! : Date: Jun 11, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Blue in "Scooby Doo vs Blue" and Face in "Face vs Zordon" : Community Battle placed: "Crimson Chin vs The Tick" Episode 32: Crimson Chin vs The Tick : Nick, Torrian and Ben discuss the latest Android 18 VS Captain Marvel DEATH BATTLE, how we calculate the strength of Dragon Ball characters and Superman is the worst father ever! : Date: Jun 18, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Crimson Chin : Community Battle placed: "Fan-Fusion battle" : (Note: In this special community battle, fans were asked to create character fusions of "Kermit the Frog and Scorpion" and "Sonic the Hedgehog and the Juggernaut"). Episode 33: Fusion Battle!!! (Kermit vs Sonic) : The crew admires your fanart of Kermit fusing with Scorpion and Sonic fusing with the Juggernaut and Metal Sonic is coming to DEATH BATTLE! : Date: Jun 25, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Draw : Community Battle placed: "Predator vs Punisher vs Chris Henson" : (Note: The community battle was a hunting competition, rather than a traditional battle. Chris Henson and/or the Punisher could win if either of them catch the Predator, and the Predator would win if it could escape). Episode 34: Catching Predators : The cast debates who can catch the most predators, the SNES mini and we solve the mystery of t-rex sex... : Date: Jul 2, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: the Punisher : Community Battle placed: "Vergil vs Vash the Stampede" Episode 35: Vergil vs Vash : The cast talks Vergil vs Vash, the new Castlevania anime and Hello Kitty vibrators. : Date: Jul 16, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Vergil : Community Battle placed: "Alucard vs Dante " Episode 36: Alucard vs Dante : The Cast talks Lucario vs Renamon, Alucard vs Dante and if vampires have a genital advantage. With special guest Cole from Rooster Teeth Animation! : Date: Jul 23, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Alucard : Community Battle placed: "Tyrion Lannister vs Gimli" Episode 37: Game of Thrones vs Lord of the Rings The Cast talks Gimli vs Tyrion, Comic characters teaming up with legendary pokemon and they desperately try to explain things to Torrian Date: Jul 30, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Gimli Community Battle placed: "Thor with Zapdos vs Natsu with Moltres vs Elsa with Articuno" Episode 38: Thor on Zapdos vs Natsu on Moltres vs Elsa on Articuno : The Cast debates who would win between heroes riding Pokémon, they talk Balrog vs T.J. Combo and share their love of fighting games : Date: Aug 6, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Thor with Zapdos : Community Battle placed: "Optimus Prime vs the Iron Giant" : Episode 39: Optimus Prime vs Iron Giant The Cast talks Optimus Prime vs Iron Giant, Star Wars and Torrian goes on an epic rant about droids. Date: Aug 13, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Iron Giant Community Battle placed: "R2D2 vs BB8" Episode 40: R2D2 vs BB8 : The Cast talks the Recent Balrog vs TJ Combo DEATH BATTLE, Chad quizzes Torrian on general knowledge and the Highlander is happening in Texas : Date: Aug 20, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: R2D2 : Community Battle placed: "Goku vs Sonic " Episode 41: Goku Finally Gets One : : The Cast talks, Goku vs Sonic, Shredder entering DEATH BATTLE, and Torrian almost makes it the whole episode without mistaking a character in pop culture...almost. Date: Aug 27, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Goku Community Battle placed: "Hermione Granger vs the Juggernaut" Episode 42: Spider-Man's Exploding Balls The Cast talks about a VERY strange Spider-Man death, Torrian's "Sky Water" and Hermione Granger vs the Juggernaut Date: Sep 3, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Draw Community Battle placed: "Sandman vs Frozone" Episode 43: Where's My Super Suit The Cast talks Sandman vs Frozone, Torrian gets a special Star Trek themed quiz and they go in depth into the animation of Shredder vs Silver Samurai Date: Sep 10, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Draw Community Battle placed: "USS Enterprise vs Millennium Falcon" Episode 44: The N Word The Cast talks The Millenium Falcon vs The Enterprise, Death Note, and Torrian says the N word... Date: Sep 17, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: USS Enterprise Community Battle placed: "Batman vs Black Panther" Episode 45: Batman and Black Panther The Cast talks Batman vs Black Panther, Cats and Angelina Jolie Date: Sep 24, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Draw Community Battle placed: "Angelina Jolie Battle Royale" Episode 46: Angelina Jolie Battle Royale The Cast goes in depth into the Smokey vs McGruff Death Battle, which Angelina Jolie could win in a battle royale and Daredevil's sexual rendezvous Date: Oct 1st, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Fox Community Battle placed: "Arnold Schwarzenegger vs Sylvester Stallone" Episode 47: The McJackulator The Cast talks Arnold Schwarzenegger vs Sylvester Stallone, Torrian wants McDonald's and everything flies off the rails from there Date: Oct 8th, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Arnold Schwarzenegger Community Battle placed: "Bruce Lee vs Jackie Chan" Episode 48: Alfred Batman Dinosaur Butt The Cast talks Bruce Lee vs Jackie Chan, revisits the McJackulator, and tries to figure out how to fit Batman inside of a dinosaur butt. Why are we still writing descriptions. This is all madness... Date: Oct 15th, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Bruce Lee Community Battle placed: "Jason Voorhees vs Michael Myers" Episode 49: A Look Into Thor vs Wonder Woman The Cast talks Thor vs Wonder Woman, Jason vs Michael Myers and Torrian discovers that Sarah Jessica Parker looks like a horse Date: Oct 22nd, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Jason Voorhees Community Battle placed: "Buffy Summers vs Simon Belmont" (Note: Due to a possible misunderstanding on a commenter's part, the actor Michael Myers has been retconned into the previous community battle). Episode 50: Black Panther's New Villain The Cast is dressed for halloween, we talk Buffy vs Simon Belmont and Torrian may be the next Black Panther Villain Date: Oct 29th, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Buffy Summers Community Battle placed: "Sly Cooper vs Swiper" Category:ScrewAttack shows